Folie
by Seriende
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule au Second-Age, la race des démons qui était censée avoir été éradiquer refait surface ,comment vont réagir les elfes face à cette menace supplémentaire et à la bataille qui s'annonce ? Je ne préfère pas faire un trop long résumer ,à vous de voir si vous voulez lire )
1. désorientée

Au départ, je pensais que je rêvais , un rêve étrangement long et réaliste . Malheureusement cette idée ,je fus dans l'obligation de l'effacer à grande vitesse de mon esprit en me rendant compte des faits .Il est impossible de ressentir des sensations aussi clairement que le froid ,la faim ou encore la douleur et pourtant c'était le cas . J'étais affamée et la peur enserrait mon âme comme un étau , terrifiée ,terrée dans mon refuge miteux ,les émotions me torturant sans relâche et sans aucune pitié pour mon pauvre esprit virant à la démence. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi ma vie avait si radicalement changée en quelques heures ? Je l'ignore encore .

J'étais une jeune femme d'une banalité navrante,vivant une vie paisible ,sans aucun rebondissement inattendu ,un quotidien se résumant au travail ,car je dois bien avouer que mon métier me passionnais ,et que je lui consacrais l'essentiel de mon temps libre. Mais tout à basculer lorsque je me suis réveillée il y a quelques jours sur la croupe rocheuse d'une petite colline .Un froid mordant emplissait l'air. Je fus terriblement choquer du paysage qui s'offrait à moi en ce timide début de matinée . A l'est, dans le lointain ,se dressait de hautes montagnes couronnées de blanc et striées de rocheuses noires et tranchantes. Des herbages se déroulaient jusqu'à des collines assemblées à leurs pieds et montant vers de nombreuses vallées qui n'étaient pas encore touchée par la lumière de l'aurore . De sinistre lambeaux de nuages grisâtre barraient le ciel . C'est à ce moment-là que commença le mystère à mes yeux. Comment m'étais-je réveillée dans cette endroit peu commun pour une citadine comme moi alors que la veille au soir je m'étais endormie tranquillement dans la chambre de mon petit appartement Strasbourgeois .Plusieurs hypothèses m'effleurèrent l'esprit ,sans trouver pour autant de réponse correct car plus démente les unes que les autres. La panique m 'avait saisi lorsque j'avais réalisée la situation quelques peu embrumée dans laquelle je me trouvais .

J'en pris totalement conscience lorsque en marchant dans l'inconnu sur l'herbe tendre et humide de rosée à la recherche d'un village ou d'une route que je pourrais longer , je tomba sur ce qui semblait- être un cadavre ... Je resta interdite un moment. Je n'avais pas peur car étant thanatopractrice, l'étude des corps et la reconstitution de ceux-ci était ma spécialité. Seulement ce n'est pas commun d'en rencontrer un dans ce genre de situation . Peut-être qu'en étudiant ses traits et ces caractéristiques physiques ,je pourrais devinée ou je me situais. Tout de même ,je devais me trouvée loin d'une quelconque civilisation pour qu'un corps qui semblait être dans un état de décomposition avancé , donc présent depuis plusieurs jours ne soit pas retrouvé rapidement mais surtout ma grande question était pourquoi avait-il été privé de sa vie ? C'est avec une grande appréhension que je balaya prudemment la poussière maculant le dos de mon macabre compagnon qui était allongé à plat ventre . Je nota que la personne était vêtu de haillons sales et en lambeaux aux couleurs de la terre semblable a une tenue moyenâgeuse .J'entrepris de retourner le corps mais l'horreur m'assaillit en apercevant son visage immonde et défiguré .Cette homme ou plutôt « cette chose » n'avait rien d'humain !Bien qu'il soit mort , ces yeux d'un orange sanguin barrée d'une sordide pupille de félin dilatée étaient écarquillés ,me scrutant d'un regard féroce. Sa peau brunâtre virant à l'ocre par endroit était affreusement ridée et craquelée ,de grandes balafres cicatrisées striant son visage étaient refermées a l'aide de larges agrafes rouillées. Ces lèvres étaient retroussées en un rictus effrayant dévoilant une impressionnante dentition jaunie par le temps et terriblement acérée semblable à celle d'un loup ou d'une quelconque bête féroce . Cela ne faisait aucun doute ,cette dentition était faites dans le seul but de déchiquetée les chaires ,un liquide noirâtre et visqueux s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte pour ce perdre dans les rides de son cou .

J' haletais ,quel était cette immonde chose? Je n'avais jamais rien vue de semblable auparavant!

La peur déclencha en moi un instinct de survie jusqu'à présent inconnu. Peut-être d'autres monstruosités semblable à celle-ci rodaient encore dans le coin à la recherche de leurs déjeuner ou de leur futur massacre . Un éclat scintillant attira mon œil paniqué vers le bas, une épée ,certes édentée ,rouillée et en très mauvaise état mais malgré tout toujours tranchante .Je la saisi brutalement en me relevant totalement apeurée. Je ne devais pas restée ici ,je devais trouvée un abris ou un village pour leurs signaler ma sinistre découverte ,ne pas restée dans ces plaines ,je me mis à courir à grandes enjambées dans la direction du nord-est ,droit dans l'inconnue.


	2. changements

Courir occupait mon esprit , m'évitant de trop me torturer sur ces derniers éventements chaotiques. La notion du temps semblait m'avait désertée , je ne pourrais dire combien de temps j'ai couru à la recherche d'une personne pouvant me porter secourt ou d'un abris , avant d'atteindre cette chaumière. Une bouffée de réconfort m'avais de suite envahit à la vue de la petite cabane de bois abandonnée ,Elle était relativement miteuse ,mais elle allait m'offrir un abris incontestable pour la nuit. Le crépuscule commençait à arriver et je n'avais aucune envie d'errer dehors lorsque la noirceur des ténèbres envahira l'espace.

Exténuée par ma course folle, je m'effondra lourdement sur le matelas de paille poussiéreuse que m'offrait ma demeure de fortune ,mais quelques chose me dérangea fortement, j'étais assise sur un objet. Je me releva à la recherche de celui-ci mais rien ne reposait sur le foin. Instinctivement je passa ma main sur mes fesses pour voir si rien n'y était collé et je me heurta à une queue ,une longue queue ... ,comment ne l'avais-je pas remarquer plus tôt ? Sûrement à cause de la panique. J'observais d'un air dubitatif ce curieux membre . J'aurai du être affolée à sa vue mais je m'étais résolu à l'idée que je me trouvais dans un endroit aux antipodes de mon univers,la folie avait sûrement commencer à faire son chemin dans mon esprit. J'avais saisi entre mes mains tremblantes, le membre qui mesurait bien un bon mètre de long et qui bougeait au rythme de mes mouvements .Cette queue était recouverte d'un mince duvet blanc et son extrémité d'une épaisse fourrure de poil d'une couleur immaculée marbrée d'un gris cendré .Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

La soif me procurait une brûlure insoutenable au creux de la gorge ,il fallait que je trouve de l'eau . Délaissant ma queue je me dirigea vers une flaque d'eau que j'avais repérée à l'entrée de la demeure pour me désaltérée. Même si cette eau risquait de me rendre malade ,je n'avais guère le choix. Me penchant au-dessus d'elle ,je tomba en arrière en apercevant mon visage dans le liquide.

Mes mains, hésitantes ,se portèrent à mes oreilles , elles n'étaient plus petites et rondes mais pointu et extrêmement longue ,une quinzaine de centimètre à vue d'œil . Mais le pire étant que toute mon apparence avait radicalement été modifiée .Ou était passé la brunette menu aux joues rouges et aux regard azuré ?J'arborais maintenant une peau blanchâtre et sans la moindre imperfections ,tellement fine que l'on pouvait apercevoir certaines veines bleuâtres à travers celle-ci . Mes yeux avaient revêtu une couleur pourpre aux éclats d'or des plus intrigante et apeurante à la fois , de lourdes mèches de cheveux blancs encadraient un visage fin et cascadaient a hauteur de reins.

Les larmes me démangèrent ,je ne savais plus quoi penser . était-ce mon corps que je contemplais ou celui d'une parfaite inconnue ?

Déboussolée ,je m'écroulai sur la paille poussiéreuse et odorante. Les aventures et les interrogations de cette journée m'avaient exténuée . Peu de temps passa avant qu' un sommeil sans rêve ne me prenne , m'emportant loin de tout ces changements.


	3. rencontre au cabanon

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais élue domicile dans cette vieille cabane croulante et nauséabonde ,rempli de termites et autres insectes incommodant . Je m'étais hasardée à explorer les lieux aux alentours ,mais toujours aucunes traces de civilisations et aucunes traces de nourritures d'ailleurs . J'aurais évidement pu quitter ce lieu et partir à la recherche d'une ville mais la peur de croiser le chemin de quelques semblables de cette créature morte que j'avais découvert m'affolais grandement .

J'étais dévastée par ma situation ,affamée et sans espoir lorsque d'horribles hurlements stridents explosèrent près de mon refuge me tétanisant sur place .Ceux-ci m'indiquèrent qu'une bataille mouvante faisait rage à quelques pas d'ici et se rapprochait à vive allure . Je devais jeter un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation et mes chances de survis à cette attaque . Je me rapprocha du mur de bois regardant entre les fentes de celui-ci . Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était terrifiant . Je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir me retenir et les larmes me piquèrent les yeux . Une personne encapuchonnée et vêtu d'une tenue de cuir faisait face, seul ,à une vingtaines de monstres semblables à celui de la plaine .Certaines de ces monstruosités chevauchaient d'immenses loups aux pelages de feu et à la dentition aiguisée . L'inconnu en bien mauvaise posture menait une lutte sans merci contre ces attaquants déversant une pluie de flèche dans le but de ce défendre. Les monstres tombaient les uns après les autres ,terrassés . Bientôt il ne resta que lui et un énorme loup noir aux sourire narquois et à l'œil vif . L'homme semblait affaibli par ces batailles précédentes et eu beaucoup de mal a repoussé les assauts répétées de son attaquant .Usant d'une grande agilité ,il réussi à pourfendre sa tète en deux à l'aide d'une épée longue. Le monstre s'affala au sol vaincu dans un râle d'agonie sordide. L'inconnu assena un coup de pied dans la tète de la bête sûrement pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bel et bien mort .Il tourna par la suite son regard vers mon cabanon avant de s'engager dans sa direction . Voyant sûrement un refuge dans celui-ci.

J'étais dans une situation délicate et très inconfortable . Un regard à travers la fente m'indiqua que le temps allait me manquer pour décidée de la conduite a tenir ,si je continuais à rester figée. Le plus inquiétant étant que je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de l'homme approchant à cause de son capuchon qui dissimulait entièrement son visage. Je ne savais même pas si il était humain ou semblable à une de ces créatures. Il pouvais être un monstre sanguinaire et de surcroît un monstre armée d'un arc et d'une épée longue. Je me saisi instinctivement de la lame édentée que j'avais emportée avec moi lorsque j'avais quittée le cadavre putride de la plaine et me plaqua à cotée de la porte ,de manière à être dissimulée de sa vue lorsque l'individu rentrera dans le cabanon . L'attente m'était insupportable . Le cliquetis et le grincement significatif de la porte s'ouvrant ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre me sortant enfin de l'angoisse . Je pouvais entendre la respiration saccadée et haletante de l'intrus lorsqu'il franchi le cap de la porte . Sans réfléchir et dans un mouvement désespéré ,je lui asséna un violent coup sur l'arrière du crane à l'aide du revers de mon arme. Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde et l'inconnu s'écrasa lourdement au sol, face contre terre , inconscient ou peut-être mort vu la violence de l'impact.

Un long silence s'en suivit et je resta plusieurs minutes immobile , la lame toujours fermement serrée entre mes mains moites . Je devais vérifier si cette personne était humaine ou une créature immonde ou encore semblable à moi . Mais surtout si il était mort ou pas . Avec précaution , je m'agenouillai aux cotés du corps et le retourna sur le dos en passant mes mains sous son ventre . Une fois étendu sur le dos ,ma main s'avança, tremblante ,vers son capuchon pour l'abaisser . Je resta septique à la vue de cette homme .La première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit était qu' il était horriblement beau , bien trop pour un être humain normal. Son visage, d'une finesse exquise et sans aucunes imperfections était encadré par de long et fin cheveux blond aux reflets d'argents cascadant sur de larges épaules , Sa peau rappelant la blancheur et la brillance des étoiles, bien que sale semblait rayonnée de lumière . Je souris en pensant qu'il aurait pu être l'homme parfait pour une couverture de magazine mais d'étranges oreilles attira mon attention . Elles étaient bien plus petites que les miennes mais également pointu .Mon esprit qui devait commencer à sombrer dans la démence me souffla qu'il devait s'agir d'un elfe ou d'une race semblable .Ceci ne m'étonnerais pas forcement ,si des créatures hideuses existaient alors pourquoi pas des elfes ? Si je ne me trompais pas les elfes étaient des créatures bienveillantes ?Dans tout bon conte qui se respect ,cette race incarne la sagesse et la gentillesse. A son réveil , cet individu pourrait sûrement m'éclairé sur l'endroit où je me trouve et sur le pourquoi de mon changement physique. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi d'avoir été sauvagement assommé . Lorsqu'il finira par reprendre ses esprits , il risquerai sûrement de s'en prendre à moi .Pour ma sécurité je préféra le ligoter et évitér ainsi , de me prendre deux ou trois coups ou voir même de me faire tuer.

Avisant le cordage à mes cotés ,j'entrepris de le ligoter en commençant par les poignets puis les pieds et en prenant garde de bien serrer les liens. Je saisi son arc de bois et son carquois ainsi que son épée et les plaça à l'opposée de l'elfe inconscient .

Puis je fini par m'asseoir sur le sol terreux à une distance convenable de l'individu .Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience en attendant son réveil.


	4. entravée

**Voila ,la suite , j'espère que le début de mon histoire vous plaît , n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impression =)**

Peu de temps passa avant que l'elfe ne reprenne connaissance et commence à remuer . Lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'il était entravé ,il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se débattant farouchement resserrant ainsi les cordages sur ses poignets, jusqu'au moment ou son regard se posa sur moi , recroqueviller dans un coin de la demeure en train de l'observer .Il se stoppa net ,une certaine horreur se reflétait dans ces yeux azurée comme si il revoyait un fantôme du passé. Il me dévisagea avec insistance sans ciller . Je pouvais deviner qu'il reconnaissait la race à laquelle j'appartenais désormais mais surtout que cela lui plaisait guère .

____**Bonjour, **__tentais-je d'une voix mal assurée _,l'elfe ne répondit pas toujours absorber par ma vision et ce contentant de me détailler sans aucune gène.

__J__**e m'excuse pour vous avoir frappé à la tète et entravé mais j'ai eu peur de vous...**_ Il me regardait comme si je mentais .

__**J'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser ,si ça ne vous dérange pas. Par ou commencer...Êtes-vous un elfe ?,**_ Son visage était inexpressif et aucunes émotions ne se reflétaient à présent dans son regard, comme si mes mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Je ne savais plus si je devais continuer à lui parler dans l'espoir de le mettre en confiance ou me taire et me contenter de le libérer. Mais je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le faire , son regard lors de son réveil ,m'avait indiqué qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier.

_ _**Je ne sais pas où je me trouve ,je suis perdu .En fait ,je me suis réveillée ici ,dans ces terres qui me sont inconnues . A vrai dire , je ne sais même plus si je suis encore une humaine à cause de mon apparence qui a radicalement changée...allons-nous dire.**_

_D_**émone ,ton récit semble perfide et manipulateur **_, articula t-il ,la voix emplie de dédain et le regard soudainement assombri .

_**J**_**e ne suis pas une personne mauvaise ,je le jure !**_M'offusquais-je,légèrement irritée.

____**Vos mots ne sont que poison ! **_Cracha t-il à présent sans vergogne .

Pourquoi semblait-il me haïr ,ou plutôt haïr mon apparence . Je regrettais déjà ma vie que l'on m'avait brutalement arrachée ,sans aucune raison ,il y a quelques jours ,pour me jeter dans cette univers démentiel alors pourquoi me traiter ainsi ? Avec tant de haine ?Et surtout de démon ?

Une armadas de souvenir en tout genre s'invita en masse dans mon esprit ,mon enfance heureuse en Bourgogne ,les premières années de ma vie d'adulte ,mon métier et une pièce blanche où une jeune femme se trouvait entravée par des sangles de cuir sur ce qui ressemblait à un brancard d'hô dernier souvenir me choqua car je n'avais pas souvenance d'avoir vécu ce genre de scène .Mais soudainement le vide pris place dans mon esprit tourmenté .Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir à part le fait d'avoir vécu une vie avant de me réveiller ici, comme si j'étais soudainement devenue amnésique ,consciente que j'avais un passé d'humaine mais incapable de m'en rappeler .Je ne pouvais me souvenir que de cette femme ,allongée sur des draps blanc et aux traits crispés. J'étais choquée ,anéanti,désorientée .

Une voix grave mais magnifique s'éleva dans les airs me sortant de mon nouveau désespoir .

_**_ Démone , pourquoi êtes-vous sur Arda ? Quel projets macabres projetée -vous encore? **_

_**_Arda ? C'est quoi ?**_Demandais-je paniquée ,encore sonnée par la perte de mes souvenirs.

__** Cessez ce jeux avec moi !je connais trop bien votre espèce maléfique .J'ai anéanti beaucoup de vos semblables lors de la chute de Gondolin !**_

Je ne comprenais rien à ces mots mais au delà de l'incompréhension ,la rancœur s'initia en moi . Pourquoi me traitait-il avec si peu d'estime ,je n'avais rien fait ! Je ne connaissais rien de la fameuse race à laquelle j'étais censée appartenir selon ces dires. Oubliait-il également qu'il était sous mon emprise ?Et que si l'envie me prenais ,je pourrais lui ôter la vie. Cette elfe était suicidaire de me parler ainsi vu sa situation. L'air environnant semblait s'être refroidi lorsque la voix de l'elfe retenti une seconde fois .

__**Voyez démone ,votre nature ressort, la température chute !**_

Effectivement l'air ambiant avait chuté brutalement d'une dizaines de degrés ,Étais-ce du à moi ?Je me refusais de le croire .C'était impossible !

Je me rapprocha de l'elfe qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque je m'accroupis à ces cotés ,décrochant la lame rouillée que j'avais attachée à ma ceinture .

**__Comment prouvé mon innocence ,si ce n'est par ce geste qui me coûtera sûrement la vie... _**

Je lia le geste à la parole en coupant d'un coup sec le cordage qui retenait ces mains prisonnières puis je renouvela l'expérience au niveau de ces chevilles . A peine le dernier lien coupé , je me retrouva propulsée violemment contre le mur de bois. Avec une vitesse incroyable, l'elfe m'avait immobilisé contre celui-ci ,m'enserrant les poignées et les bloquant de chaque cotés de mon corps avec une poigne de fer.

__**Vous pensiez m'avoir ainsi ,en m'amadouant ?vous êtes très naïve pour un suppôt de Melkor**_,articula t-il doucement pour que je puisse saisir tout l'ampleur de mon acte .

Je n'osais plus bougée et je n'opposa aucune résistance quand cet horrible elfe sans cœur entreprit de me ligoter avec bien moins de douceur que lorsque je l'avais entravé ,moi.

J'avais tout gagné,les rôles avaient été échangés . C'était à mon tour de tester la raideur des cordages .J'avais pris la place de l'elfe ,prisonnière de lui. Il semblait méditer sur la conduite à tenir à mon égard ,me tuer ? Ou me laisser vivre ? Vu la réaction de l'elfe tout à l'heure ,j'opterais plutôt pour la première solution. Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda de ces yeux perçant .

_J**e te tuerais bien ,démone n'en doute pas, mais ta présence n'est pas une coïncidence ,je préfère te mener aux sages de cette terre qui seront plus apte à décider de ton sort **, me dit-il avec calme .


	5. Nelinwè

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais quittée ma demeure de fortune ,prisonnière de cet elfe inconnu et peu aimable. Lorsque nous étions sorti de notre abri , il s'était planté au milieu de la plaine verdoyante . Levant alors la tête ,il émit un long note était si claire et si perçante que je resta stupéfaite d'entendre un son pareil sortir de sa bouche. Dans le lointain, il me sembla entendre un hérissement de cheval apporté des plaines par le vent d' après vint le son des cheval à la robe étincelante et à la crinière flottant dans le vent de sa course fit son apparition .Il ralenti le pas et hennit avec force . Puis s'avança au petit trot vers l'elfe. J'étais au comble de l'horreur ,je n'aimais pas les chevaux et voilà que j'allais devoir en monter un en étant fermement ligotée et encadrée par un elfe qui rêvait de me tuer.

Un silence morbide régnait entre nous ,aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés avec mon étrange ravisseur . J'avais tenter de lui demander son nom mais il c'était contenté de me répondre que cela ne concernait pas une vil créature tel que moi .

A l'aube du troisième jour alors que nous faisions halte aux abords d'une rivière tumultueuse pour nous rassasier,je me pris à examinée le paysage splendide qui s'offrait à moi ,de tendre lambeaux de brume blanche s'élevait dans les airs , ondulant à la surface de l'eau et vaguant autour des racines de grands chênes plusieurs fois centenaires .Dans le lointain ,je pouvais apercevoir la forme indécise des montagnes que nous longions depuis notre dépars ,une brise glacée venait de leur direction mais je n'en éprouvais aucun froid comme si je me trouvais insensible à la froideur . Ceci pourrais expliquer pourquoi j'avais fais chuter le température dans la cabane mais le plus troublant était que mon corps semblait avoisiner une température de 30 degrés . Je me risqua à demander à mon compagnon qui était assis sur un rocher mousseux .

_**Vous ne voulez rien me dire de vous et je ne connais rien de moi . Vous m'avez qualifier de créature de Melkor ,mais qui est-il? Que je comprenne pourquoi vous semblez tant me haïr !**

Il sembla réfléchir ,ne sachant si il devait donner lieu à ma requête ou se taire et me laisser me débattre avec mes questions.

Ils se releva et se mit à observer à l'est ,les cimes vaporeuses des montagnes comme si il les percevaient nettement,puis sa voix s'éleva dans l'air glacée :

_**Au commencement du monde ,Melkor fut créé par la pensée d'Illuvatar et par la Flamme Impérissable. C'était l'un des plus puissant des Ainur et frère de ****M****anwe dans la pensée d'Ilúvatar. Contrairement à ses compatriotes, Melkor était trop fier pour avouer que ses créations ont été rendues possibles grâce à Eru, et qu'elles lui appartenaient. C'est le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulu détruire les Enfants d'Ilúvatar et tout ce qui dans Arda n'était pas de sa propre réalisation. Il voulait régner sur cette terre tout entière, refusant de prêter allégeance à ****M****anwe, le premier des Rois et à cotoyer d'autre Valar tel que Yavanna et Aule .**

**Melkor élabora d'extrême et de terribles violences comme de grands froids, la canicule, les tremblements de terre, des déchirures et ruptures, les ténèbres, la lumière brûlante et bien d'autres. Il corrompait des Maiar, comme Sauron et tenta de monter les elfes Noldor contre les Valars , Il réuni beaucoup de créatures maléfiques autour de lui comme les Balrogs ,les Dragons et les Démons .**Le visage de l'elfe se durcit à l'énonciation de ces créatures. On aurait dit que la simple prononciation de leurs noms faisait remonter en lui de douloureux souvenirs.

**_Sa jalousie de Arda était si grande que le pouvoir des Valar n'arriva pas à le retenir ,Il fut rebaptiser Morgoth par Faenor et fut définitivement battu lors de la guerre de la grande colère qui dura près de quarante-deux ans et se conclut par la chute de Morgoth et de ses armées. . Morgoth fut battu, ses armées presque anéanties et ces créatures presque toutes détruitent. . Les quelques dragons restants furent dispersés et la poignée de balrogs survivants se cachèrent au plus profond de la terre.**

**les Valars jetèrent Morgoth hors des cercles du monde mais les graines de son pouvoir ne furent pas toutes détruites et le mal perdura sur Arda après lui, notamment par Sauron,son général et les dragons et les balrogs qui survécurent aux batailles mais nous pensions que tout les démons avaient été éradiquer lorsque leur chef et père fut résuit en cendres.**

**La légende dit cependant que Morgoth reviendra à la fin du monde... C'est pour cela que votre présence n'augure rien de bon ,créature du Mal!**

J'avais écoutée attentivement le monologue de cet elfe sans vraiment le comprendre . Il avait citer trop de noms qui m'étaient inconnu mais je pensais avoir retenu l'essentiel .Ce Melkor était en quelques sortes un dieu ayant céder à la tentation et la jalousie et qui voulu détruire le monde,Arda, en ralliant à sa cause des créatures malfaisantes ,dont les démons . Je comprenais mieux pourquoi l'elfe ne me portait pas dans son cœur . J'aurais eu la même réaction que lui ,je pense .

_**Je vous remercie de cette explication ,sincèrement . Pourriez-vous me conter l'histoire des démons maintenant pour que je puisse pleinement saisir l'horreur de la race à laquelle j'appartiens désormais ? **Demandais-je doucement ,pour l'inciter à continuer .

Il se tourna vers moi ne semblant pas comprendre comment un démon pouvait être amnésique ou jouer si bien la comédie sur une potentielle métamorphose d'humaine à démone. Il poussa un soupir presque inaudible.

_**Les démons ont vu le jour en même temps que les orcs ,lorsque Morgoth enleva et tortura les elfes ,jusqu'à les changer en ces immondes créatures. Certains elfes cédèrent aux atrocités de Morgoth et lui jurèrent allégeance . Alors voyant en leurs sermons une victoire sur les Valars qui chérissaient tant les enfants d'Illuvatar et qui se voyaient désormais trahit par la faiblesse de leurs protégés , Il dota ces elfes pervertis de pouvoirs comme le feu ,la glace ,la foudre et les nomma Démons , Puis il rattacha tout ces démons à un maître à qui dépendrait leurs vie , Orgath ,le plus puissant . Les démons déversèrent leurs colères sur Arda ,pillant et massacrant avec plaisir,rendant les terres stériles à leurs passages .Lors de la guerre de la grande colère et la défaite de Morgoth ,Orgath fut tuer par Iphrill ,un puissant elfe . La mort de Orgath entraîna la chute de la race Démone car Morgoth les avaient lié à lui . Aucun démons n'ai censé avoir survécut à sa mort !**

Son regard impénétrable était toujours braquée sur moi scrutant la moindre de mes réactions .

_A**lors je suis belle et bien un monstre ! **Pensais-je à haute voix tristement .

La nouvelle de la cruauté de ma race ne m'avait pas plus affectée que ça . Je ne me considérais pas des leurs. Mes semblables avaient beau être des créatures infâmes et assoiffés de douleur ,je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que je n'étais pas ainsi ,que je ne me tournerai jamais vers le coté obscur. Jamais je ne serais comme eux .

Nous avions repris la route vers la fin de matinée .Les paysages s'enchaînaient mais une certaine ombre s'y initiait au fur et à mesure de notre chevauchée. Nous longions toujours les montagnes aux cimes majestueuses,couronnée de neige argentée ,mais aux cotés nus et abrupts, d'un rouge terne comme s'ils étaient taché de sang. Le ciel avait de plus en plus un aspect noir et le soleil était pale .Mon inquiétude grandit ,la légende que m'avait conté l'elfe se réaliserait-elle ? La noirceur allait-elle reprendre ces droits sur ces terres ?Et le manque de conversation avec mon ravisseur me pesait ,bien que celui-ci soit moins rigide que aux départ ,il restait en permanence sur ces gardes,me quittant rarement du regard . Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions sur ce monde nouveau à mes yeux mais à chaque fois je me résignait , de peur des représailles.

__P__**arlez-moi de cette terre s'il vous plaît ,parlez-moi d'Arda ,**_ J'avais enfin osez lui demander et à ma surprise ,il répondit à toute mes questions ,sûrement dans l'espoir de percer ma carapace d'amnésique. Il me conta la création de Arda et de ces habitants par Illuvatar et les Valar , mais aussi des guerres qui avaient mis à feu et à sang les pays , du déclin de Valinor ,et de la chute de Gondolin . Sans oublier les trahisons et les victoires importantes de l'histoire de ce monde . J'étais passionnée ,tout m'étais inconnu ici ,malgré que je ne garde que peu de souvenir de ma vie passé ,je savais que mon monde d'origine n'avait rien en commun avec celui-ci .

J'en étais pensive ,je ne me souvenais plus de rien et je me demandais bien pourquoi. A vrai dire je ne me souvenais même plus de mon nom,juste de cette femme endormie .Quelle tristesse...

Je réalisa avec amertume que je n'avais plus aucune identité ici ,plus de nom ,j'appartenais désormais à une race que je ne connaissais guère. J'étais comme une coquille vide . Alors dans un élan de folie et de solitude ,je demanda l'impensable à cet elfe .

__**Nommez-moi ! **_j' hésita légèrement avant de continuer dans ma lancée ,_** Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne me souviens de rien et en réalité j'ai même oublier mon nom ...alors donnez-moi un nom ,donnez-moi une identité ,Je vous en pris **_**!**Ma voix s'était faites suppliante .

____**Nelinwè ,...**_Il n'avait même pas réfléchi une seconde , ce nom était sorti de sa bouche comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

__**Nelinwè... c'est joli ,ce nom a t-il une signification ? **_Lui demandais-je en retournant ce nom dans ma bouche pour l'apprivoiser.

__**Il signifie la blancheur oubliée .**_

**__oh alors ce nom est fait pour moi ._ **répondis-je pensive**.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tète de manière approbatrice avant de talonner son cheval pour que celui-ci accélère . Mais il le stoppa une centaines de mètres plus loin. Il se retourna légèrement de manière à ce que je puisse apercevoir son visage d'ivoire .Ses yeux semblable à un ciel clair de fin d'été se braquèrent sur moi , semblant me sonder au plus profond de mon être .Après son examen ,ces lèvres fines et rosées s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échappé un seul mot .Un petit mot avec tant de significations à mes yeux.

__**Glorfindel**_

J'étais heureuse ,pour moi ,le fait qu'il me dise son nom signifiait qu'il commençait à avoir un peu d'estime pour moi et à accepter ma présence .Peut-être qu'il commençait également à reconnaître ma potentielle amnésie ou peut-être même mon histoire de changement de race.

__**Merci **_**, **lui soufflais-je dans un grand sourire .

Glorfindel ne fit pas plus de cérémonie et se concentra de nouveau sur sa course.


End file.
